


Oh Darling, Don't You Know There's No Hope Left (You Took It All With You)

by admirabletragedy



Series: The Skybridger Assortment [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: M/M, Major Character Injury, The official end of the story is in the end notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:40:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25318459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/admirabletragedy/pseuds/admirabletragedy
Summary: Luke was everything good in the world.Luke was everything good in his world.He would not let Luke's light be extinguished.
Relationships: Ezra Bridger/Luke Skywalker, referenced Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: The Skybridger Assortment [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963453
Comments: 9
Kudos: 44





	Oh Darling, Don't You Know There's No Hope Left (You Took It All With You)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Toomanyfandoms99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toomanyfandoms99/gifts), [AlwaysandAlso](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysandAlso/gifts).



There were five things Ezra understood as undeniable truth in this world.

  1. The Force is alive in everything.
  2. It doesn't matter if you fight, it matters how you choose to fight.
  3. He will not let his parents have died in vain.
  4. He will never be enough; despite those telling him otherwise.



The fifth and subsequently most difficult to believe was that Luke Skywalker, son of the greatest Jedi to ever live and Prince of Naboo, loved him.

_Him_. An orphan with a vast supply of dumb-luck from an impoverished background, who spent most of his life running from his problems.

Ezra supposes he should mention his sixth truth:

Luke is too good.

Luke Skywalker is the type of good that can light up even the darkest of nights; even the darkest of _Ezra's_ nights.

He's never before met someone who has faced about every bad thing imaginable and not only defied expectations by surviving but by coming out of his challenges stronger than ever before.

Ezra loves Luke. It's not something he even needs to say, he doesn't bother making it a truth because it's a part of his very being.

He has black hair, blue eyes, and he loves Luke.

It's not something he thinks people really understand.

In fact, it even caused a divide between him and his family because he'd dared to fall in love.

He was okay though, if they couldn't respect that, they were free to leave.

He'd stay; but they could leave.

It wasn't just loss these days, he'd found his place among Luke's crew; that's his seventh truth, that he loved Leia, Han, and Chewie, like they were family.

His eighth truth - now that he's adding on to his list - would be to never let his anger fester. Luke had helped him with that one.

More than helped, if he's being honest, without Luke, he would've never found the power within himself needed to banish the dark that had clawed its way into his soul.

Luke was quite literally his saving grace.

His ninth truth - he's getting closer to the end now - is that he would live every day like it was his last.

He would give everything to Luke, and Luke - who lived by this same truth - would give his everything right back. There wasn't a single day that went by where he didn't show Luke just how much he loved him. 

Through late night talks on the couch, soft smiles, and across-the-room glances. Through hugs, and promises, and kisses so sweet that Ezra could never get enough.

Ezra said _I love you_ in a million ways each and every day and Luke heard every single one of them.

His tenth truth; the one that is more important than any other:

Ezra Bridger would die for Luke Skywalker.

Luke was everything good in the world.

Luke was everything good in _his_ world.

He would not let Luke's light be extinguished.

So he'd jumped in front of that raised blaster before he could even process what was happening.

He'd been knocked back fast, the bolt ripping clean through his stomach, and he looked up from the injury as though in a trance.

Luke caught him - Luke always caught him - and brought him to the ground with an impossible gentleness. 

Wasting no time, Luke pushed his weight down onto Ezra's wound, trying to halt the blood that had been falling to the ground.

He should be in pain, he realizes distantly, but he only feels love.

Luke brings a hand up to his face and Ezra leans into it. 

Luke's crying; he can feel the tears hitting his face from where Luke is hovering over him, one hand still on his stomach, but he doesn't know why. 

Luke's safe; why’s he so sad.

Things begin the blur around him, so he focuses on Luke's face. He drinks in the sight like it's his last and he smiles.

He thinks Luke's talking to him. He can hear some of his words. He hears Luke say “I love you.”

Ezra tries to say it back, to tell him everything's alright, but the words don't seem to leave his throat. Luke can hear him though, that much Ezra knows.

A white light - as peaceful as Luke's aura - surrounds him, holding him in its embrace and calling him home.

The last thing he sees is Luke's eyes - blue like the lakes of his mother’s world - before he sees nothing more.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> His eleventh truth?
> 
> He will always be there for Luke; even in death, he will never leave his side.
> 
> He waited for him patiently, watching over with pride, and fondness, and love, as Luke continued to defy all expectations.
> 
> The last truth on his list, the twelfth, is that the day he reunited with Luke was the day he felt completely whole. 
> 
> They would stay together through it all, as is the universal truth in the hearts of Luke and Ezra.


End file.
